In general, an electronic device may perform communication with an external device through an antenna. An antenna of the electronic device may operate according to a specified radiation power and its communication quality may vary according to the intensity of a corresponding radiation power.
In conventional techniques, antenna radiation power is fixed within an initially set range. Therefore, when an event that requires radiation power adjustment occurs, an initially set radiation power is maintained.